There are many emergency situations that may impact buildings and the people located within the buildings. In some such emergency situations, a circuit breaker may be tripped and/or other indicators of electrical faults may manifest on the property. While the circuit breaker may prevent some immediate consequences associated with short circuits and/or electrical faults, the power cut caused by a circuit breaker may itself create risks. Currently, many appliances and other goods are capable of communicating information about their operation via mesh networks as part of the “internet of things.” However, there is no way to aggregate and analyze all of this communicated data to reduce the resources required to react to the tripping of a circuit breaker. Further, there is no way to analyze the data to determine the most appropriate response to mitigate the risks associated with the detection of the electrical fault.